Sanji/Umiejętności
Zdolności taktyczne thumb|left|200px|Sanji podszywa się pod Mr. 3. Sanji oprócz swojej siły fizycznej niejednokrotnie udowodnił, że jest świetnym taktykiem. Było to widoczne już na Little Garden, gdzie poszywał się pod Mr. 3 aby porozmawiać przez telefon z Crocodilem . Na Skypiei, aby uratować Nami najpierw postanowił rozwalić silniki statku Enela a następnie mając przewagę uratować swoją towarzyszkę. Podczas walk na Enies Lobby widzieliśmy jego zdolności w wielu sytuacjach: m.in w walce z Jabrą, kiedy udawał, że uwierzył w historie, że jest bratem Robin, a następnie wykorzystał to, aby zadać mu potężny cios. Umiejętności fizyczne thumb|200px|lewo|Ogromna siła nóg Sanjiego jest jego główną bronią. Zdolności fizyczne Sanjiego kojarzą się przede wszystkim z jego niezwykle silnymi nogami. Jednak również reszta ciała wydaje się być silna. W niektórych atakach Sanjiego wymagana jest zdolność stania na rękach co przychodzi mu bez problemu. Jego nadludzką siłę możemy obserwować przede wszystkim w jego walkach. Był on w stanie powalić wielu wielkich i tęgi przeciwników (m.in Jabrę czy Kuroobiego). Jego osoba jest również bardzo odporna fizycznie. Najlepszym tego przykładem jest fakt, iż jedynie on i Zoro byli w stanie stanąć na nogi po ataku Ursus Shock wyprowadzonym przez Bartholomew Kumę. Po przeskoku jego zdolności fizyczne jeszcze wzrosły co pokazuję między innymi fakt, iż już nie musi się obracać, aby aktywować Diable Jambe. Kolejnym dowodem jest technika Sky Walk, która również wymaga od użytkownika wielkiej siły w nogach. Styl Czarnonogiego thumb|left|200px|Jeden z ataków Stylu Czarnonogiego. Styl Czarnej Nogi to styl pierwotnie stworzony i używany przez Zeffa, którego później nauczył się Sanji. Polega na używaniu w walce samych nóg, aby chronić swoje ręce. Niektóre z ataków Sanjiego są wystarczająco silne, aby zmienić wygląd twarzy ofiary (tak jak w przypadku Duvala). Ten styl walki oferuje Sanjiemu szeroki wachlarz kopnięć, które w połączeniu z jego dużymi możliwościami akrobatycznymi czyni go bardzo wszechstronnym i pozwalający użytkownikowi tworzyć potężne ataki i łączyć je z atakami innych członków drużyny. Większość nazw technik to francuskie słowa oznaczające potrawy. Swoją nazwę zawdzięcza ubiorowi Sanjiego, który prawie zawsze chodzi w czarnym garniturze. Z tego powodu na swoim liście gończym dostał pseudonim "Czarnonogi". Wraz z rozwojem fabuły jego styl rozwijał się o nowe techniki. Diable Jambe thumb|left|200px|Sanji aktywuje Diable Jambe. Diable Jambe jest najpotężniejszym stylem walki używanym przez Sanjiego. Sanji aktywuje go po przez bardzo szybkie kręcenie się na jednej nodze. Po pewnym czasie jego noga zaczyna robić się gorąca, aż zacznie płonąć. Po przeskoku widzimy, że Sanji nie musi nawet się obrać aby aktywować tą techniką. Kiedy jego noga już "płonie" zaczyna walczyć używając Stylu Czarnonogiego. Technika została po raz pierwszy użyta w walce z Jabrą. Była to niezbędna umiejętność, aby przebić jego Żelazną Bryłę. Dominacja Luffy w rozmowie z Lawem na Punk Hazard przyznał, że Sanji jest jednym z członków załogi, który opanował zdolność Dominacji. Dominacja Koloru Obserwacji Szczególnie specjalizuje się w Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji. Po raz pierwszy widzieliśmy jak aktywował tą zdolność, aby znaleźć tors Kin'emona w zabarwionej wodzie. Jego umiejętności w tym zakresie wydają się być dosyć duże, gdyż potrafił dostrzec wykończoną Tashigi po walce z Vergo. Jak sam powiedział "usłyszałem spadające łzy kobiety". Na Dressrosie był również w stanie wykryć znajdujące się na dachu snajpera na wysokości 16 metrów, a nawet odnaleźć Thousand Sunny'ego, mimo iż znajdował się dosyć daleko od brzegu. Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia Luffy wspomniał, że Sanji potrafi używać Dominacji w kontekście walki z Caesarem Clownem, władającym Logią, sugerując, że kucharz potrafi używać też Dominacji Uzbrojenia. Pierwszy raz pokazał tę zdolność podczas walki ze swoim ojcem, by (ku jego zdziwieniu) wzmocnić swoją nogę i zablokować atak włócznią. Technika Uzbrojenie: Wulkanizacja pasuje do przydomku Sanjiego, gdyż pokrywa nogę czarną zbroją. Bronie Raid Suit thumb|200px|Sanji w Raid Suicie. Germa 66 zaprojektowała dla Sanjiego specjalny Raid Suit. Strój ten został mu potajemnie przekazany podczas operacji ratowania Luffy'ego z wyspy Cacao. Początkowo Sanji nie chciał go zakładać, ale sytuacja w Kraju Wano go do tego zmusiła. Raid Suit Sanjiego to czarny strój z numerem 3 i butami wspomaganymi silnikami odrzutowymi. Po założeniu stroju dolną część twarzy kucharza zakrywa czarna maska, a jego grzywka rozdziela się na dwie części, z których jedna skierowana jest w górę, a druga w dół. Podobnie jak Raid Suity innych Vinsmoke'ów strój Sanjiego pozwala na latanie. Silniki w butach pozwalają na silniejsze kopnięcia, a sam strój służy też jako zbroja chroniąca przed obrażeniami. thumb|200px|lewo|Strój w trybie niewidzialności. Unikalną cechą stroju Sanjiego jest możliwość zlania się z otoczeniem, dzięki czemu kucharz staje się niewidzialny. Daje mu to ogromną przewagę w walce i możliwość atakowania z zaskoczenia. Sanji użył też swojej mocy, by wkraść się do łaźni i pomóc Nami, Robin i Shinobu w ucieczce. Przez strój i umiejętności Sanji mylony jest ze Stealth Blackiem, jednym z antagonistów komiksu Sora, wojownik mórz. Z tego powodu kucharz przyjął imię Wspaniały Makaron-Mask. Szermierka thumb|200px|Sanji trenuje walkę mieczem. Według Judge'a Sanji pobierał nauki w walce mieczem. Kucharz nie używa jednak w walce rąk, przez co nie wiemy na jakim poziomie stoją jego umiejętności w tym zakresie. Dzięki temu, że nieustannie używa noży w kuchni, jest wprawiony w używaniu broni siecznej. Sztuka używania noży kuchennych thumb|200px|lewo|Sztuka używania noży kuchennych. Zdarzył się przypadek, gdy Sanji musiał odejść od swojej zasady nieużywania rąk ani noży (nawet narzędzi kuchennych) w walce. Powodem tego był fakt, że zbroja jego przeciwnika zrobiona była z jedzenia (konkretniej z ramenu) i walczyli w kuchni. Sanji "pożyczył" parę noży kuchennych Wanze podczas ich walki w jednym z wagonów Puffing Toma. Podczas pojedynku wykazał się niezwykłym opanowaniem ostrzy, co pokazało, jak dobrym jest szermierzem. Według Sanjiego styl, który zaprezentował, to sztuka używania noży kuchennych (包丁捌き Hōchō Sabaki). * Épluchage (皮剥作業 Epuryushāji, dosłowne znaczenie: "obieranie ze skórki"): Jedyny atak, jakiego użył Sanji w walce nożami. Technika polega na przecięciu zbroi przeciwnika. Épluchage to po francusku "obrać ze skórki". Po raz pierwszy Sanji użył tego ataku, by przeciąć ramenową zbroję Wanze. Inne bronie * Specjalne Usoppowe Solne Kule (ウソップ特製”塩星”ソルトボール Usoppu Tokusei Soruto Bōru): Podczas przygody na Thriller Bark okazało się, że słabością zombie jest sól, więc Usopp podarował Sanjiemu własnoręcznie wykonane solne kulki, by ten używał ich w walce z nieumarłymi. Kucharz użył ich jednak, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie znajduje się Absalom używający Znik-Znikowocu. * Podczas pierwszego spotkania Słomkowych z Miss All Sunday, Sanji wycelował w nią pistolet, lecz nie wystrzelił (prawdopodobnie ze względu na swoją rycerskość). Na Zou Sanji ukradł strzelbę jednemu z członków załogi Fire Tank, by wziąć Caesara za zakładnika. Bitewne zdolności kulinarne Sanji tylko jeden raz do tej pory posłużył się techniką która wymaga użycia rąk. Jest to styl walki nożami kulinarnymi. Został on użyty w walce z Wanze. Sanji uważał, że skoro jego przeciwnik używa w walce jedzenia (technika ramenowego kung-fu) to on posłuży się nożami. Wykazał się doskonałą precyzją w używaniu broni, prawie jak szermierz i co najważniejsze zdolność ta przyniosła mu zwycięstwo. Statystyki W One Piece Red: Grand Characters pokazano statystyki Sanjiego. en:Sanji/Abilities and Powers Kategoria:Podstrony postaci